Hanging Up
by TwentyFive Degrees
Summary: What would happen if Gale was selected to go to the Hunger Games? Would he be alive? Or dead? And what is Katniss doing in the meanwhile?
1. Prologue

**This is basically my first Hunger Games fanfic. I got the idea from Catching Fire, pg. 117, Ch. 8 paragraph 2, if you're wondering. I hope you like (: R+R. Any feedback is appreciated! **

**No I'm not Suzanne nor am I associated with her in any way.**

Prologue

I wake up and blink for a few seconds, letting my eyes adjust to the faint light outside. I get out of the covers and scrub, then I put on a t-shirt and pants and grab my game bag. I walk out the door, careful not to wake anyone up. I walk to the fence.

Oh that fence. It's supposed to be charged with electricity, but no one really bothered to do so. I wriggle through a hole in the fence and go up to the tree where I usually meet Katniss in. I grab my equipment: snares and bow n arrows. I set up the snares as I wait for Katniss to come.

I woke up way to early I was guessing, because she would usually arrive by now. Hmm.

After awhile, to my surprise, one of my snares caught a squirrel. I dispatch it and clean it and what not, and decide to go into town to trade with the baker. The baker with the kind heart. He always gave me bread for any squirrel.

When I got there, he was taking out the trash. He smiles lightly when he sees me with a squirrel, ad goes back inside to get he comes out, there's that aroma that I wish could be all around town forever. That fresh scent of oven-baked bread. When I see his loaf, I'm not surprised to see that it's a full loaf.

It's not surprising at all, seeing as it's reaping day. I give him the squirrel as he gives me the bread and nods as a thank you. I smile and walk back to the forest, nervous about reaping day now that he mentioned it. I shift awkwardly as I get back in the woods and see Katniss.


	2. Taking Ways

**Enjoi :D**

**Now, don't shove the fact that I don't own the Hunger Games in my face. Or else...**

Ch. 1, Taking Ways~

Katniss's POV

"Hey Gale," I smile as he smiles back.

"Look what I shot!" he grins. He picks up a loaf of bread with an arrow through it. I laugh as he takes the arrow out. I reach inside my backpack to get goat cheese and basil leaves.

"Thanks Prim," we both say in unison. We divide the food equally and start eating.

We arrive at the square. Before I go to my position, I run over to hug Gale, Prim and his siblings to say good luck. I go back to my line and my heart starts beating as they do the occasional tradition. I wait patiently. In the meanwhile, I look everywhere: from Mom, to Hazelle, to Prim, to Gale, to Posy and Rory. I see Victor with his mom. I hear the same weird voice as my attention belongs to Effie Trinket.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" she says and reaches in the translucent bowl of paper. I'm hoping that it wasn't me, I hoped like I have never hoped before.

I hear the first syllable and know it's not me. I sigh of relief.

"Everlie Luren!" she calls up. I see a girl about my age walk up. I look at her for a moment. Bright eyes, pale skin, strawberry blonde hair. I recognized she's probably not from this district. I've never seen anyone so... colorful.

When I hear a muffled sound I focus my attention to Effie. I shake and blink as she unfolds the slip of paper. Now I'm hoping that it's anyone but Gale.

"Rory Hawthorne!"

Rory Hawthorne.

Rory Hawthorne.

Hawthorne. Gale. Gale Hawthorne.

Yes, stupid, that Rory!

I'm trying not to break down as I hear a voice.

"Stop!" Gale stumbles to Rory and pushes him back.

"Who are you?" a Haymitch Abernathy said. I didn't expect him to be that sober when he asked.

I wasn't paying attention when they said his name in the beginning, but I knew him. He was the same mentor of District 12, the last winner of District 12. He was on television all the time. I call him "the drunken one".

"Gale Hawthorne." he says shakily.

"Are you willing to replace your brother in the games?" Effie asks.

"Yes," he whispers. I try not to cry again, but harder this time. I push my way up to the front where I can see him. The anthem started playing as they escorted them to the Justice Building. I dash over there, stumbling over my own feet.

I didn't want to lose Gale. I knew he was capable because of his age and skills, but I have to admit, I'm scared. Scared of anything that might hurt or kill him.

My Gale. The Gale that companied me whenever I went hunting. The Gale that took me home when I sprained my knee. The Gale that I taught how to swim. Gale Hawthorne, out of all people.

But inside, I'm happy that he volunteered for Rory. Not because I don't want Gale here, is just that... Rory is so.. fragile.

I stumble in, Gale spots me quickly and runs to my aid. He kneels next to me and asks what's wrong, but I just cling on to his neck like he's the only way I'm alive right now.

And, you know what, maybe it is.

He frowns and helps me on my feet. I still refuse to let go, scared that this is the last time I will ever see him, and maybe I'm right. Maybe this _is_ the last time I see him. He wraps his arms around my waist as I bury my face in his chest.

He sighs."Katniss..."

"Yeah...?" I say in a hoarse voice. He lifts my chin up to look at him.

"It's okay," he assures me. But I don't believe it.

"Take this please," I say softly. I give him a ribbon. "To remind you that you're my best friend." I breathe unevenly. He nods and hugs me tightly, and goes to his other family my knees. I look at that other tribute. She's... just sitting there. No family to hug her. To mourn her. What was going on? I stand up wobbily and walk over to her.

"Why are you alone?" I ask. It's not the most polite thing to say, but my best friend was going to help this girl, and I was curious. And my mind was not functioning correctly, so what d'ya expect?

"I was sent here by my parents from District 9." she says softly. I never knew you could do that.

"Oh. I'm sorry I asked..."

"No, it's okay. I get it a lot, I guess." she smiles softly.

"Well, good luck." I smile back.

"Thanks.."

I look at the clock and realize I have one more minute. I walk over to Gale again.

"It's okay Katniss. I'll be fine..." I look up at him to find that he's crying. Which is weird, 'cause he _never_ cries. Ever. "I'm going to win. For all of us. Okay? I promise. Nothing's gonna get between that." I hope he meant that. He hugs me tightly and I hug back, never wanting to let go. "I'll always remember my best friend. Don't forget that."

I just smile a little and look down. He lets go and I walk silently and sadly back outside. The last vision of him I got was his amazing face: grey eyes, black hair, olive skin; then my Gale is gone.

Seperated from me.

Forever.

**Suck-ish :/ but meh. R+R ^.^**


	3. Introducing?

Chapter 2, Introducing...?

•Gale•

After being separated, Effie escorts Everlie and I to the train. She pushes Everlie and I inside a room.

"Why don't you guys talk while I fix a technical difficulty," she says as she walks out. I blink and there was a moment of silence before I broke it.

"Hi," I smile slightly.

"Hello..." she replies softly. I take out my hand and she shakes it.

"Gale Hawthorne." Now that I think of it, she looks really familiar... From school? I don't know.

"Everlie Ann Luren," she says firmly. I nod.

"So... what school did you go to?" Not that they're were a lot of schools.

"District 12's Future," she mutters. Oh. That's where I've seen her.

"Mhm.." I say silently and look down at my feet.

Effie leads me to my room as I follow her silently. "Here it is! Now don't forget, dinner is in 10 minutes," she grins big. She fixes her -ugh- NEON GREEN HAIR.

What has the world come to.

Then she leaves.

I walk in my room and blink in amazement. You know, if you think about it, you'd expect the Capitol to not give you good quality rooms like this. Especially if you're chosen to get killed. It amazes me what the Capitol does...

I sigh and take a shower and put on a black t-shirt and some pants. I walk out to the dining room, where Everlie is already seated. I sit next to her, mainly 'cause I want to get as far away from Haymitch as possible. I'm not saying Everlie sucks; she's actually cool. Haymitch and Effie file in.

"Hello!" Effie squeals. With excitement. I blink for a couple of times because her neon hair was so... neon and bright.

"Hi," Everlie and I say.

"Well you kids don't seem fun," Haymitch says in a matter-of-fact voice. How did he win, I don't know.

As the food comes out, I look at Everlie. She seems so quiet and... just quiet and different. She reminds me a lot of Katniss. I sigh and place my hand on my lap when I feel something in my pocket. I take it out to undo a ribbon. I sigh and put it on my lap. I look at the food on the plate. It was some pie-looking thing... It had a crust of bread that had breadcrumbs, a red sauce on top of that, and something that looked like melted cheese. On top of that, there was these red spotted circle things

"..."

I look at Effie then my food.

"It's called pizza," Everlie says. I look at her blankly.

"What?"

"You've never had pizza?" she asks, confused.

I furrow my brows and shake my head. "Never seen it..."

"It's just bread, tomatoes, garlic, cheese and pepperoni." Everlie says.

Well I never said that it looked like poison...

I'm honestly not hungry, but the "pizza" looks good. Maybe 'cause I miss my mom's cooking, or because the capitol food looks peculiar. I'm usually not hungry unless I smell her food, but the thought made me sad.

I just eat the pizza. It was good, but I didn't ask for more. It was enough.

"So, do any of you have skills?" Haymitch asks.

I look at Everlie to see if she was going to answer.

"May the odds be EVER in your favor!" she says, exactly the same pitch and accent. Oh, this gotta be good. I look at Effie to see if my mind was playing tricks with me. Imitator...

Effie looks shocked. I think this is why Everlie is quiet all of the time. Well the rest of this ought to be interesting. Haymitch looks disgusted, not by Effie's voice though. Or so I think.

"Are you sure that's all you got? Imitating?" he says, scared.

Everlie shakes her head.

"Well then what else do ya got?" Haymitch says impatiently.

"A lot of stuff," she says in her normal voice. Nyeh...

"What about you, kid?" he faced me.

"A lot of stuff too," I say quietly. It reminds me too much of home.

"Explain, kid."

"Bow and arrows, knives, snares, etcetera." I shrug.

"You sound talented." he says sarcastically. I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, good pair. Annoying imitator and fithy hunter." he mutters.

Everlie looks... offended, but I be quiet.

•Katniss•

I walk in the baker store and wait patiently for the baker to come out. When I hear the door open, I didn't expect his son to come through.

"Oh... Uh... Is your dad here?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Baking a cake. Why?" He get a trash can and pulls out the bag.

"Just wanted to trade..." I trail off.

"Oh. I can ask him what he wants in return." he walks outside to dump it in the dumpster. I follow him out.

"No, it's okay..."

"You sure?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not an emergency or anything."

He shrugs. "You can wait if you want."

"Yeah, I guess I'll do that." I say as we both walk inside. I take a seat on a chair. He walks in the kitchen and washes his hands.

"So... What's your name?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Peeta. You?"

"Katniss.." I say quietly.

"Nice name.." he says as he walks back into the kitchen. He comes out with a piece of bread, and that's where it hits me.

•Everlie•

I look at Gale. Dinner seems long. I've never had it this long, even in District 1...

I wonder if he ever noticed me. I have him some classes, but I never really worked with him. I sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asks quietly, catching my sigh.

"Nothing." I lie.

"That's what Katniss used to say when something was wrong," he raises an eyebrow. "You sure?"

I look down innocently. Then, I stand up and run to my compartment

* * *

><p><strong>Nyeh, so it's not much I guess, it was boring, and it sounded... cheesey... xD anyways I hope someone enjoys it.<strong>


	4. Backgrounds Unlike Any Other

**Sorry for the long wait :/ but school ruins everything.**

**I just don't think the story is good, so I guess I'm embarressed about it, but whatev.**

**So yeah. Enjoy.**

Ch. 3, Backgrounds Unlike Any Other

•Katniss•

Since Gale left, it felt like there was nothing that can replace the puzzle piece that has been removed from my life. But hanging with Peeta somewhat made it has tried to keep me satisfied, but he's struggling trying to do so. I don't blame him. I'm a person with a heart of stone.

After I finished at trading at the Hob, I go home to drop of the food for my mother to cook. I boil water for me to wash, then I dress and walk I arrive at Hazelle's house, I knock, and little Victor comes to me screaming.

"Katniss!"

"Something wrong, Victor?" I carried him up and looked at him with concern.

"Rory doesn't feel well!" he frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We don't know!" he breaks out crying. Gale would be unpleasant if he heard the news.

Breakable.

•Gale•

I walk to Everlie after her, finding her compartment. I hesistate to open the door, but the sudden train stop forced me to go inside.

"What do you want?" Everlie said. I could tell she'd been crying. I ignore the demand and sit next to her. I don't know, but she suddenly had a change of heart and decided to bury her head in my chest. I blink and look down. Well, this isn't the first time this happened to me.

I stroke her hair, not knowing what else to do. I look down a her, even though her face is not visible.

I know, I sound crazy, but for all I know there can be a crazier man out there, she reminds me a lot of Catnip. She has strawberry blonde hair with the palest skin I've ever seen, and the brightest pair of eyes ever, but her face is formed exactly like Catnip's. It wasn't a gift at all; I see it as they have sent Catnip to the Capitol, and to remind me of all the wrong I did, they put her in the arena with people five times her size to kill her. Which would make me protect Everlie of whatever can trick her into an endless sleep.

I frown and sigh.

She calms down slightly, but she just wraps her arms around me.

"Wanna hear a story?" I ask softly. She nods, despite the fact that she refuses to remove her face.

"So I was out in town one day with my best friend Catnip. She's about the same age as you, the same size, and as pretty as you. Anyways, my friend from school, Lyrie, came up to me and what did she ask?"

"What?" she manages in a hoarse whisper, looking up at me.

"Isn't the gale strong today?" I chuckle lightly. Not my best joke, but the best I could manage. I guess. Maybe.

Amazingly, she giggles.

The whole thing is that my name is Gale. And gale as a word means a very strong wind. And Lyrie is referring to how strong I am. Or something like that. Or close. I dunno.

Sorry, if you didn't laugh. Either I have a poor sense of humour, or Lyrie does, or you do. Or something. Truth be told.

"I said I don't know." I smile lightly. I'm "supposed to know", according to Lyrie. You know what nevermind. Forget what I said.

"What else?" she has her full attention to me.

Good.

I shrug. I pull away from her and look down.

"How did you grow up? In district 12?" she asks after a moment of silence. A question I don't get asked everyday.

"Hmm. Well..." I sigh. "My dad died when I was thirteen. I then started providing food for my family soon after that. Then I was hunting in the woods, and I met this amazing girl..." I sigh again.

"Catnip?" she asks.

"Katniss. Yeah." Sure.

"And?"

"We started hunting together... Now we have complete faith and trust in each other... Anyways, I grew up a hunter. Trading meat and other goods for better stuff, and keeping the rest for Katniss's family and mine.

"Does Katniss have a dad?"

"Hers died with mine. In the same mine explosion..." I say thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry." she says with regret.

"It's not your fault." I shrug. It still bothers me, that Dad's not around, but I try to act like it doesn't. Truth is, it hurts a lot still after five years. "Anyways, yeah."

"Your school life?"

Wow so many questions. She's a handful, I have to admit.

"..." I said nothing.

"Didn't girls fight over you?"

"I don't know..." I blink. What?

"Did you ge-"

"How did you grow up?" I cut her.

"I basically got sent to every district possible. I was born in 9, but they sent me to 2 when I was 9, 4 at 12, 5 at 13, 1 at 14, then 12 at 15."

"Why?" I guess I shouldn't say anything. She shrugs.

"They never told me..."

I touch her face softly then pull away. "Well, when you win, they'll tell you."

•Katniss•

I stay up late, caring for Rory. Lack of sleep is going to overcome me soon, but I'll do everything to stay up, anything to keep Rory from dying. I cry and grab his hand and gently put it between mines. I blink hard, hard like this was all a dream.

Only it wasn't.

Out of all people, Rory? The little Rory that I knew was one of the things that can make Gale happy? Rory, the amazing little kid that everyone loved?

I know he has a fever, 'cause the moment I touch it, my skin burns. It's good he's not concious. It's best for him to stay like that until we give him the cure. If we could find it.

•Everlie•

Gale left after that. When he did, I was dissapointed. I frown and slump in my bed, unable to sleep. Gale's door is two down from mine, and it was ajar. I look at him, and I could tell he couldn't sleep. Maybe thinking about his "girlfriend," but I didn't ask. I don't think I'll ever work up a nerve to only I knew him longer.

**I know I'm alternating between tenses :/ And I know I suck. I can't like put together a story without alternating for some reason. Sorry for a boring chapter, but I had nothing to type about . I'll make the next one not including Gale/Everlie. Should I?**

**Thank you... People who read xD But I don't think I have enough likers :/ Maybe I'm that vain. Meh. Review! Critism is awesome too! ^.^**

**No I dun own HG.**

**And now no one cares.**


	5. The Baker's Son

**Okay. Long wait, sorry -_- **

**But for one thing I would like to thank the awesome people who reviews my story :3 You all make my dayy**

**-EStrunk**

**-Cloud-Lover26**

**-countrywolf22**

**and more 8D**

**And thank you for reminding me not to underestimate myself.**

**NOW REVIEW AND RATE AND LOVE IT AND DO ALL THE OTHER STUFF PLEASE SO YOU CAN GET FREE CANDY**

Ch. 4, The Baker's Son

•Katniss•

I woke up on the floor next to Rory's table. I sit up slowly and sigh. Saturday. I get my game bag. I walk out slowly, careful not to wake anyone up.

When I arrive at the fence, I put my ear close to it, and as always, power was down. I squeeze through the space I always go through and go through a tree to get our weapons: Gale's knife and my bow and a quiver of arrows. I crouch in a tree, waiting for any game that may come by. I have stopped going far in the forest- Gale's absence made me feel unprotected and lost. I sigh as I shoot a squirrel through the eye, a clean shot as always. I blink and climb down. I grab the squirrel an stuff it in my game bag. I grab ropes and wires from the hollow of the tree and start setting up a trap.

I got a reasonable amount of game, I walk through the Hob, hoping to find someone with herbs and medication. I do find someone, who was willing to trade some for a turkey, so I traded. I traded some salt and stuff, so I walked to Madge's house for the mayor. I knock on the door as Madge opens it.

"Hey Katniss," she smiles softly.

I give her the strawberries. "Nice day, isn't it?" She take's it.

"Yeah."

"Listen, do you have some medication or something that I can borrow? Gale's brother is sick..."

She nods. "Let me see." She walks inside to get is the reason I like visiting Madge. She's just like me, quiet. Being the daughter of the mayor, you'd think she'd be snobby, but she's far from that. Usually I would sit with her in lunch, because we're just quiet. It's not like the Hob where people are always screaming what they are selling.

Madge comes out with a bottle and some money.

"Oh, Madge, do-"

"No. Keep it all," she hands in my palm, cutting me off.

"Bu-"

"Keep it. It's hard knowing your best friend might get killed, and his brother too." she looks at me sadly.

"Are you sure?"

She nods. "Please."

"Okay.. Thank you Madge!" I hug her as she hugs back.

"You're welcome." She waves bye and closes the door. I put the items in my bag and walk to the bakery. I put my ear against the wall to hear if that mom of a witch is there. She's not, so I go through the door.

"Hi Mr. Mellark," I smile.

"Hello Katniss! How's Prim doing?" he says as I get out a squirrel. Everyone loves Prim.

"She's doing great, thank you for asking," I grin.

"Well here's your bread," he hands it to me behind the counter. "Fresh and new."

"Oh thank you."

"You're welcome. As an extra for that friend of yours-"

"No, please."

"I insist." It seems like everyone knows that he's my best friend. He takes out another half loaf. "I hear his brother is sick. Take it for him."

I couldn't take it down, for it was Gale's brother I wanted to save.

"Thank you so much!" I hug him.

"You're welcome."

"So is Peeta here? Is he available today?" I ask eagerly.

"Oh, yes! Let me get him," he says as he walks to kitchen. He then walks out with Peeta.

"Oh hey Katniss," he says silently.

"Hey Peeta," I smile as he walks out from behind the counter.

"Thank you for everything Mr. Mellark," I smile.

"No problem Katniss."

"So what do you want to do Peeta?" I ask as we walk. He shrugs. "Well, let me drop off the food. Wanna come?" I ask.

"Sure." he nods as we walk together to my house.

•Gale•

I wake up to a "BIG, BIG DAY!".

How that woman annoys me.

I get out of the covers and grab a t shirt. I put it on as I walk to the dinner table to eat breakfast.

"What's the big, big day Effie?" I ask.

"Chariot opening!" she squeals. I headdesk in my head.

"Oh." I just pick at the food blankly.

"What's wrong?" Everlie asks. She raises her eyebrow. I shake my head.

"I miss my mom's cooking..." I lie. It's still kinda true, I do miss it, but that's not it.

"Ah." Everlie nodded.

"Well, dear, you have better food here!" Effie squealed. I blink. I did not need a response... Eugh.

"Well, it's not exactly like home..." I put my face in my hand.

"Good grief." she shakes her head. "Picky children are hard to deal with."

"I'm not picky! It's the way the Capitol treats us!"

"How?"

"UGH." I felt like choking her. I stand up and excuse myself from breakfast.

•Katniss•

I was sitting next to Rory as Peeta was sorting the herbs. He was concious... I sigh.

"Hey Rory," I push a strand of hair out of his face. He just blinks at me with beaming eyes.

"Want to hear a story?" I ask. I was hoping to figure out how to cheer him up.

"Can I hear how you and Gale met?" he said in a raspy voice. I blink.

That's not something I get everyday.

"Sure.." I say, smiling. But his smile melts my heart.

•Peeta• (Yay! :] )

I freeze. Gale? Her boyfriend? Then who is the kid? All I'm hoping now is that time kicks the fact into her head that I'm probably better than 'Gale'. Hoping.

"So, you were eight when we first met. I was tweleve and Gale was 14. So we were out in the woods hunting-" she said that in his ear- "and so, I was walking by one of his traps. I was about to touch it."

"Were you gonna steal it?" he asks. She shakes her head.

Well, she should've.

"No. I just wanted to look at it, 'cause back then, my traps never caught anything. Anyway, he came down from the tree. He said: 'That's dangerous. What's your name?'. 'Katniss..' I said. 'Well, Catnip, stealing is punishable by death,' " she smiles.

"Why did he call you Catnip?" I blurt. It just sounded offensive... Mental facepalm.

"He barely heard it."

He should go get his ears checked, I thought.

"I was barely whispering. And then some lynx started following me around," she shrugged. "We had to kill it because it scared off game. It was good company, so it was too bad, but at least I got a decent price for its pelt..." she said, almost thinking to herself. She shook her head.

"Anyway," she cleared her throat. "That's it." She stood up. "Anything else, Rory?"

"No.." he said quietly. I put the herbs away and walk next to her.

"Nice story," I commented. She raised an eyebrow.

"Mkay Rory... Feel better soon." Katniss kissed his forhead and walked next to me.

"Where now?" I asked.

"Anywhere you want." I nodded and opened the door for her.

"After you."She smiles and steps out as I step out after her.

•Everlie•

I just kept eating my food like nothing happened. It was quiet; Haymitch had gone after Gale after that so Effie and I ate in silence. After I finished my food, I went to my compartment where I heard Haymitch talking to Gale.

"...be okay."

"Are you sure they're not crazy?" Gale asked.

"Maybe a tad." Haymitch said, a bit considered this for a moment.

"What if I don't agree?" Gale pondered.

"Then you're not going to be mentored, and I won't stay sober."

"...Fine, I guess." he sighed.

"Good."

"Does this include Everlie?"

"Depends. If I see something unacceptable from you again, just watch." Then Haymitch walked out.

•Katniss•

Peeta told me to close my eyes until we got to where he wanted to be, so I did. He just grabbed my hand and dragged me.

I heard that we passed the Hob, because Greasy Sae was talking to Peeta for a second, but I couldn't really hear them. We arrived somewhere that included stairs. I sit down where Peeta told me to, and I waited until he told me to open his eyes.

I gasped. It was on a balcony, not much of a view though, but better than nothing. There was a candle-lit table with a small vase of flowers. Peeta sat across me.

"Do you like it?" he blushed.

I smile. "I love it!"

Then his father came out and gave us a plate of bread. I sighed dreamily and just stare at the plate.

"Not gonna eat it?" he asked worriedly.

"I'd rather save it for Prim and stuff." I bit my lip and forced a smile.

"Okay then," he we started deep into conversation.

•Gale•

I woke up after a nap and looked at the time. I had to get up really early so the stylists could get us ready in time for the chariot opening, which starts around 8:00. Four hours of agony.

Joy.

I trudged to the other side of the hall, where the stylists said they would meet me there.I

saw Everlie in there already, listening to her stylist. I sit on a couch to wait as a woman approached me.

"I'm Kira," she held out her hand. "I'm your stylist.

"The way she introduced herself, she just seemed like a normal it was the start of the end.

•Katniss•

I smiled. It was a perfect night. I ate very little, careful to save some for the others. He gave me a nice rose and night when I was about to leave, he walked me front of our house, he smiled and leaned in is about the second guy I have ever thought of like this: handsome and kind. The other one is kissed me softly then pulled away, red as the ripest tomato.I was sure I blushed; there was so much heat in my cheeks. I gave him a hug then went inside.

•Peeta•

I screwed it up! Everything was going so well until then! Why was I even thinking of that? Ugh. Now she won't talk to baker's son screwed it up again.


	6. Faking as Lovebirds Full

**I managed to finish it before I leave today~ You all are awesome. You make me feel guilty 'cause ya'll are waiting and I'm being lazy ): BUT YOU REVIEWERS ARE AWESOME **

**Well I started on CH. 6 already. but enjoy~**

Ch. 5, Faking as Lovebirds

·Gale·

I think Kira is somewhat…. Normal in an odd way so far. But that doesn't stop me from yelling at her.

Here's the thing: When people say something like: I hope you like fire, it just might mean they're going to light you on fire.

Just a tip.

They "perfect" me, putting stuff in my hair (ugh) and on my face. They pluck my eyebrows and stuff and other horrible things. Was this how male models felt? I dunno.

When they hand me to Kira again, she just kept about everything to herself. She said little things, here and there.

"Oh, that looks good," she would always say.

It all ended with that one comment:

"I hope you like fire."

·Everlie·

Of course Gale is good. You know it when you see him go outside yelling profanities at stuff.

I blink. I couldn't actually see him, but he was loud.

When I head that we were gonna be lit on fire, I have to admit, I was kind of excited. An early death so I don't have to wait any longer.

I sigh as my stylist dresses me up. He stopped yelling after a couple minutes; I'm thinking they knocked him out.

Yeah. A perfect way to start the games.

I bite my lip as she brushes my hair. Why is he so short tempered?

I shrug it off. Pft.

·Katniss·

I look around and yawn. Morning. I realize that today is also the chariot things for the Hunger Games. Yay.

I stand up and do my morning routine. I skip getting my game bag, though- I think I got a little too much meat from yesterday.

I skin the rabbit I got, after I started boiling the water. Hazelle was going to come over today, with her kids too. They wanted to see Gale I guess. They didn't have a television. I dunno.

When I finished, I started cooking the rabbit and then I went to wash my hands. Someone knocked at the door.

I dried my hands then went over to the door. I was expecting Hazelle, even though she knew my mom and Prim were still sleeping at this point of time.

But it wasn't Hazelle. It was Peeta.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Come in," I say carefully. Whut's he doing here….

He nods and goes to sit on a chair at the table.

I walk to the kitchen. "Would you like a cup of tea?" I asked. He shakes his head.

"I just wanted to say sorry…" he mutters.

"Sorry for…what…?" I ask. I stir the stew. Or something.

"Yesterday," he says. I think for a minute then it clicks. The part when he kissed me.

Psh, I knew that.

I turn around to look at him and blink.

"It's okay," I blush. "I kinda liked it…" the thought flies in my head.

He said nothing. He just stood up and started walking….

"Wait," I tell him.

He stops and looks at me.

I lean on the counter. "Wanna hang out… After all of this?" I ask thoughtfully.

"I….I can't."

"Tomorrow?"

He shakes his head. "Sorry Katniss…" He walks out the door.

I headdesk.

·Everlie·

I blink as they take us down to the chariot. When they opened the doors, they led us to our chariot and instructed us on how to sit and all that stuff.

Gale seemed okay with all this - maybe he learned his lesson.

Haymitch went to my side to tell us something.

"Remember, if you wanna get sponsors, you have to act lovey dovey. Clear?"

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean…?"

"Just act like you're in love. Hold hands or something," he walked away.

I rub my cheek as the music started. I look at Gale for confirmation. He grabs my hand softly and sighs.

"Well then," I mutter under my breath. "Here goes nothing."

The crowd starts cheering and I take a deep breath. I've never really been this nervous in my life…

Gale squeezes my hand and I shake it off. Smile and wave, I think. Smile nice, wave big.

I force a light smile, and start waving softly, hoping that I don't lose my balance and do something stupid or stuff. In a few minutes, I get used to it. It becomes much easier than it was minutes before.

There are monitors that show what the camera man is looking at. I look at one of them to see that it's zoomed right where Gale's holding my hand.

Will they buy it?

·Katniss·

I sigh after pouring out the stew that I finished. The chariots were about to come on in a minute, so I tried to hurry everything as fast as possible. I set the dishes on the table. Hazelle wasn't here yet, I don't know why though. She usually came early on things like this…

I shake my head and sit on the couch. My mom and Prim were still sleeping for some reason still, I also don't know why. Everything was just…. Weird today. I scratch my head as the television popped on.

"So we are here today, with all the tributes," says the host. "They all look stunningly fabulous an-"

The camera zoomed in on what looked like the district 12 chariot. I saw a man, then realized that it was Gale. He looks unbelievably unrecognizable, and he was holding hands with someone.

Everlie.

My heart shatters to a million pieces. What was going on? Did he like her? Were they dating?

My mind ran across many questions. I like Gale- actually, I love him. He was my best friend, the one I couldn't live without. The one who would always help me in need.

And that's when it hit me.

What if he was doing it just to get sponsors?

I sigh and put my head on the table. I cover it with my arms.

Was there a point in anything? My best friend might die, he's going to fall in love with someone he doesn't even _know, _Peeta hates me, Hazelle's family is depending on me, and it's just like… I don't even know.

I walk out to calm my mind, hoping to blank my mind out. I walk to the square and walk around the edges with my head down. Why did all of this happen?

Did I do something wrong?

When I know I had enough, I slide against a wall and hugged my knees.

What happened to me?

I bury my head in them.

I'm about to cry myself to sleep when someone calls my name.

"Katniss..?"

"…." I don't say anything.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" the person kneels down beside me.

I look up to take a peek. I see Peeta. I throw my arms around him and start crying.

Confused, he hugs back without a word.

"Life sucks, Peeta," I say through tears. I bury my head in his neck and keep crying.

·Gale·

I really dislike the order that Haymitch gave us, but it was part of the games. I hold her hand tightly until the chariot things were done. I get off the chariot and let the stylists take the makeup off me.

When they finish, I walk up to a ladder. It seems like something was up there, but I couldn't tell. I shrug and climb up it, only to see that there was a garden and Everlie was there already.

I close the door that I came out of and walk up to her.

"Hey," I say softly. I sit down next to her.

Everlie bites her lip and waves back.

"What's up?"

Eve sighs. "I was just thinking…" She trails off.

"Bad thinking or good thinking?" I chuckle.

"….It depends," She shrugged.

I stand up to see the view. I lean on the fence and pull her up and close to me.

"What are you thinking now?" I look at her. She put her head down, then after a moment, she put her eyes on me. I lean in closer slowly. I lift her chin up gently.

"I'm thinking…" She takes a deep breath. "That… I like you…" She says quietly.

I look at her for a second then I lean in to kiss her softly. She kissed back. Then after about five seconds, we pull away. "What about now?"

"I'm thinking that you feel the same," She whispers. I kiss her again, then she pulls away.

"I… I have to go…" She mumbles. I look at her in confusion, but she just pulls away from my grip and walks down to the inside of the train. I sigh and walk down to my room.


	7. Suggestion

SO.

I have decided to maybe reboot the story.

But I'm not gonna do it without permission from my awesome reviewers and favoriters and whoever reads this story (you guys are awesome! thanks c:).

This story's old, okay? I have grown and now I'm on to making commitments last longer. But really, would you guys like me to continue this, or make a newer one and try to make it better? Or both? Continuing this would be hard, honestly, I have to review everything I read and continue with a much different mind than the last time I updated this. Rebooting this would probably be easier.

Or how about I make a new prologue of this story and see if you'd be interested in reading the newer one instead?

SUGGESTIONS, GUYS. I need it from you. 3

Off topic, if anyone needs a beta reader, I just opened a business for that, so at least take a look okay?

Thanks.


End file.
